


Same Old Song and Dance

by Allycakes



Category: Psych
Genre: Dancing Metaphors, M/M, Strangely serious, but not too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycakes/pseuds/Allycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all an elaborate dance. They've been dancing around and playing this game for a long while now. Pretending that there's nothing when they both know that there is clearly something that neither one of them is admitting to. Who gets tired of dancing first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the Psych fandom! I adore Shassie and I hope you enjoy my little fic :)

Inspired by Do I Want to Know? By the Arctic Moneys. 

Lassiter was in no mood for fake psychic shenanigans. Yet the first thing he sees while walking in the station was Shawn Spencer, eyes twinkling as though he knows something no one else ever will. 

He most likely does. He's sitting on Juliet's desk, obviously flirting with her. Lassiter's attention is brought to how one of Shawn's legs is carelessly half hanging off the desk while the other is firmly on the ground for support. 

It would startle Lassiter how acutely aware he is of the younger man's legs, if it was the first time he took in the younger man's form, that is. 

Lassiter notices that he has Shawn's full attention without trying. He notices. He also notices the slight twitch of the other man's brow and the slight up turn of his mouth. The straight perfectly white teeth peeking out in a smile that has been perfected to charm anyone. 

Lassiter carefully makes sure to not show any sort of response even though he wants to smirk or raise an eyebrow. 

But that would end things too quickly. 

He knows this dance well. He knows Shawn Spencer. And whether either of them like it or not, the dance will continue.

Shawn would never admit to it but the head detective was getting to him in ways he's never allowed before. Hell. He's dreamt about the other mind nearly every night this week. Dreams of what it'd be like to be close, to see just how sickly sweet it would be to be surrounded by just pure Carlton. Dreams about things that would rot teeth. And then there were dreams that left him sweating in the most satisfying way possible. Dreams designed to see what other tunes they could dance to.

He's tired of this game. Yet this was the longest Shawn has had his attention and interests held. 

For the longest time he thought he wanted to be with Juliet. But she saw through that before even he did. She helped him see that he had more of a taste for the older Irishman. 

Shawn rarely took things seriously. But whatever he had going with Lassiter was so captivating, it was borderline intoxicating. 

He wanted to push the line. To jump over it and see if Lassie would man handle him in any other ways. He had in ways that outsiders would see as him just being a goof ball. 

But Lassie knew. He knew he was strategically pushing the boundaries. Seeing how far he could get before the other man backs out to keep the song playing for their dance. 

Shawn returned his attention back to Juliet, but only after he was positive that Lassiter knew that the song wasn't close to being finished.

Lassiter continued walking to his desk even though his thoughts remained with the younger man. He was in no way backing down today. If Spencer wanted to play this game, then Lassiter wouldn't be the one to refuse. 

Sure, he had tried to end whatever this was early on. But he couldn't help but come crawling back to the captivating back and forth that only the two of them knew about. 

Lassiter couldn't help his feelings towards Shawn. 

And wondering if these feelings flow both ways. But in some ways, Lassiter doesn't want to know. In some ways, Lassiter wants this competition to continue. 

It's clear he has Spencer's attention and has managed to keep this silent provocation going. 

The rest of the day went without incident for both men and it wasn't till late that night that the dance met its finale. 

Lassiter was just taking off his suit jacket when he heard the front door to his apartment open and close. Still wearing his harness he pull out his gun and silently made his way to the living room. 

He lowered his gun as he saw Shawn leaning against the door, uncharacteristically silent and smirking. Lassiter knew what would be expected of him would be yelling. But he simply holstered his gun and stood up straight. 

"And here I thought you got bored of breaking into my apartment." Carlton said without a drop of anger. Shawn's smirk grew

"Why Lassie," he said quietly, the ridiculous nick name easily rolling off his tongue. "I could never get bored of that."

"What are you doing here Shawn?" Lassiter asks as he takes off his holster and places it on the counter beside him for no other reason than to make his hands busy. 

"You're calling me Shawn now?" The younger man asks. His tone remains secretive and tempting. Lassiter crosses his arms loosely and fixes Shawn with a stare. 

"Just answer the question, Spencer" the older man says while tilting his head slightly. Shawn pushes himself off the door and holds the stare as he walks forward slowly

"You know why I'm here, Carlton. I'm tired of this dance" Shawn finishes as he comes to a stop far into the older man's personal space. Shawn holds the stare, maintaining a smirk that comes off as more confident than he's feeling. He keeps his hands in his pockets, fighting to grab the other man by the tie. 

"Then how do you plan on ending the song, Shawn?" Lassiter whispers with a growing smirk of his own, eyes challenging and dancing with excitement. The heat in the bottom of Shawn's abdomen blossoms and he leans forward just slightly, so their faces are inches apart. 

"However you choose it should end, Carlton." Shawn whispers back with a playful smile replacing his smirk. 

Lassiter takes Shawn by the shoulders and backs him against the nearest wall, lips still stubbornly teasing each other. 

"Maybe I don't want it to end" Lassie smiles teasingly. 

Shawn wants to close the distance but he would much prefer Lassie to take control. Slowly Lassiter's hands ghost past his shoulders and stop at his face to caress both his cheeks, gently but possessively. Finally, Lassiter closes the space between them with a slow but relishing kiss. Every brush of lips well planned out, every movement of tongue thought about for hours prior. Shawn never wanted it to end and he felt like he was made up of cliches but he couldn't bring himself to care with Lassie oh so deliciously pressing him against the wall. Shawn tasted spice and something that just seemed so Lassie. They couldn't have been kissing more than a minute and Shawn was already hooked. 

How this moment would go has plagued Lassiter for weeks and now that it was happening, he was addicted. Shawn tasted like bitter sweet pineapple and every teeth rotting sweet that ever existed. And Carlton Lassiter never wanted to taste anything else ever again. Shawn's hands were tanged in detective's hair like that's where they were made to be. Lassiter had never been so engulfed by something as simple as a kiss before. Yet all that he could think about was Shawn and the disheveled look he wore when they broke apart for much needed air. Shawn's pupils engrossing the hazel, his tousled hair, flushed cheeks, looking like pure arousal personified. Lassiter couldn't help but to reignite the kiss with more force and need. Shawn lets out an obscene moan and Lassiter forces himself to pull away.

"Sweet Justice you make it hard to stop" Lassie breathes out and rests his forehead on the other man's. Shawn laughs breathlessly and grins as if he's not being held against a wall. 

"You know," he says in his usual joking tone. Lassiter raises his head to look at the other man. "I heard that Pineapple does wonders for a man's..." Shawn looks down then back up suggestively "... taste" he's wearing a provocative grin and not another word is allowed to be said before their suddenly down the hall and in the main bedroom.


End file.
